Galactic Hunt for the Girl
by pnf-fan12
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and Meap are after Mitch for stealing the most powerful weapon in the world. And that weapon is Phineas's new girlfriend, Isabella. What does Mitch want with her and what does a rebellious monkey with a top hat have to do with anything? Read to find out. This is only rated T for the possibility of violence. Sequal to "These Feelings"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with the sequel to "These Feelings". If you haven't read it yet, then you could get lost quickly. This is only rated T for ****possible**** violence. It won't be a lot, if I even have it. So please enjoy and please review.**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Phineas, Ferb and Meap were all in fast pursuit of Mitch's ship. They all new they if he got ahold of his prisoner's powers, the entire universe was over. The one worried the most though, was Phineas. His new, and first, girlfriend was one that ship.

"Don't worry Isabella, I'm coming to get you," Phineas said to himself.

Meanwhile…

"Let me go!" Isabella shouted at Mitch.

"Why would I do that? I have the most power weapon in the world, and it just so happens to be in a little girl, and all I have to do is figure out how to get it out of you," Mitch said was an evil grin.

"You can't remove my cuteness. Meap even said that it was impossible because it goes right to my core," Isabella said trying to make it seem like she just ended his plans.

'Well then I'll just use you as my pawn. I will never give you back until Meap's entire planet surrenders itself to me," Mitch said before adding an evil laugh.

"Oh Phineas. Where are you?" Isabella said to herself.

**-Back at Meap's ship-**

"I think we might need some reinforcements before wee attack Mitch's ship," Meap said.

"I agree, but what's our plan?" Phineas said.

"We are going to attack his ship, but before that, you and Ferb are going to infiltrate his prisons, rescue Isabella and bring her back. Meanwhile I will be waiting for you to come back and my people will be attacking his ship. Any questions?" Meap asked. No one responded.

"Good. Now I need to call for reinforcements."

"I have a Code 6 and request backup. Oh I forgot I had this translator on. Meap!" Meap then put back on hi universal translator mustache and told Phineas and Ferb that help was on the way. By the time he finished telling them this, the reinforcements had come.

"Well that was fast," Phineas said.

"My planet is right there." Meap then pointed his figure to the closest planet.

"Oh."

"Everyone ready. Then let's go save Isabella and the universe." The three then entered Mitch's ship and didn't like what they saw.


	2. Chapter 2

(3rd Person POV)

When the three entered, Mitch was standing half way down the long hallway they were going through.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my nemesis and his two bratty friends," Mitch said.

"What have you done with Isabella!" Phineas shouted at Mitch.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her. I would be worrying about myself. Minions take them away." Then, six of Mitch's robot minions came to take away Phineas, Ferb and Meap.

"Put. Me. Down." Phineas said between struggles.

"They will, once they through you in the holding cell you will be staying in. I think you will actually quite like it," Mitch said. When they did get to the cell, the three were tied up and locked away. The first thing they noticed about the cell was that there was someone else in it.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked the person cowering in the corner.

"Phineas?" the Isabella asked.

"Isabella! It is you!" Phineas said. He then ran over to her and embraced her. They were both so happy to see each other. After a while, Meap coughed to get their attention. They both blushed a little bit.

"So what does Mitch have planned for you?" Meap asked.

"He said he was going to keep me until your entire planet surrenders to him. Why does he want you planet so badly, anyways?" Isabella asked.

"I'll have to go to the beginning for you to understand. There were two species of my kind. My people are one and he is the other. He is the only one left of his kind because we went to war with them for being brutal and evil. After the war there was no one left, or at least that's what we thought. He was so mad at us that he sought revenge. He has been fighting us for over a decade and when we capture him, we can't execute him because our laws have changed. He threatens to blow up our planet because of all of this."

"How could he blow up your planet?" Phineas asked.

"He made his own planet and built a giant laser into the side of it that is powerful enough to blow up a planet."

"Wow." Phineas said.

While Phineas, Isabella and Meap were talking, a battle was raging outside and Ferb did something very strange. He flipped over a table.

"What did you do that for?" Phineas asked. Ferb pointed to a very small air vent that you could hear the battle outside through.

"That doesn't sound good," Meap said. There were sounds of explosions and lasers and the occasional shout of a command.

But then, something even stranger, than Ferb flipping a table over, happened.

* * *

**Does anyone have any idea of what it is? And can anyone tell me what movie this seems like? If you can you will be put on my Wall of Fame and receive recognition. I might even put some of my favorite authors on there, too.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Phineas' POV)

After Ferb flipped that table, I didn't think things could get any weirder. But I was wrong. Not even a minute after Ferb's incident, a monkey wearing a top hat and a mustache walked in front of our cell.

"Hello Meap, Phineas and Ferb," the monkey said.

"How do you know our names? And how can you talk?" I asked. The monkey then removed its mustache and his face split in half revealing a small, green alien.

"Garbog?" Meap asked. The alien the put his mustache back on.

"Yes, it's me. And it looks like you guys could use some help." Garbog then broke the lock on the cage and they all ran out to Meap's ship. But before they could get there…

**-In Mitch's security room-**

Mitch was drinking some coffee while he was watching the security footage and when he noticed his prisoners escaping, he did a spit take.

"Guards! Get them!" A Bunch of robots then went by him after the escapees.

**-Back with the five (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap and Garbog)-**

(3rd Person POV)

"My ship is right over there!" Meap shouted. They were almost there when a ton of Mitch's robot minutes stopped them. Meap and Garbog then started attacking the robots by shooting them with lasers or using Meap's rainbow beam that comes out of his mouth.

"Guys! Go on without us. We can hold them off!" Meap shouted. The three then ran off and left in Meap's ship. They flew through the raging battle around them, trying not to get hit. They even attacked a few people with some lasers attached to the ship.

"Ferb, you built this with lasers? Sweet!" Phineas said.

"Phineas, I think we need to focus on how were going to end this war. So what's our plan?" Isabella asked. Ferb then held up a blueprint showing what they were going to do.

"You guys are going to build a machine that shows me in front of everyone in this battle and allow me to control everyone with my cuteness! Then no one would be fighting and we could take down Mitch!" You guys are genius she then hugged Phineas and Ferb. Ferb was driving so she just kind of hugged the chair, but she gave Phineas a nice long hug. Ferb coughed to get the two to stop, which caused them to blush and for him to have a small grin.

"Let's get started!" Phineas said. Ferb then put the ship into auto pilot and started to help him. It only took them half an hour since holographic images was easier than most of the things they built.

"Wow guys. You always amaze me with the things you make," Isabella said.

"So let's end this war!" Phineas said.

"Shouldn't we wait until we get to our destination first?" Isabella asked.

"I guess we should, but where are we going anyways?" Phineas asked.

"The cutest place in the universe, Meap's planet," Isabella said. "If we go there, my powers might get stronger because I will be surrounded with cute things."

"Then here we come," Phineas said. When they got there, they landed the ship to the cutest thing they could find, an old cuteonium mine radiating with cuteness. Ferb brought a cute tracker and the area was the cutest thing they could find. They set up everything and they were ready to go.

"Are you ready, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Almost." She then went over and kissed Phineas.

"Now I am." She then took her place in front of the camera that would project her across the battle.

* * *

**This story isnt over yet, so does anyone have any ideas on how this story should go? And three new members have been added to my Wall of Fame. They are:**

**1. iheartphinabella05- favorite author**

**2. robinbid123- question completion**

** - question completion and constructive criticism**

**If you want to be on the wall, you'll have two answer two questions correctly: What episode was Garbog in and what movie has a very strange monkey in it? **


	4. Chapter 4

(3rd Person POV)

"Ok Ferb. Fire it up," Phineas said. Ferb turned on the machine and pointed at Isabella, telling her everything was ready. Then, an image was projected across the battle. Isabella then did the cutest thing she could do, say her signature catchphrase.

"Watcha doin'?" Isabella said in here cutest voice. But nothing happened to the battle.

"It didn't do anything! What happened?" Isabella asked.

"I guess cuteness can't be broadcasted," Phineas said.

"What do we do now?" Isabella asked. Ferb then raised yet another plan.

"So we're going to infiltrate Mitch's command center and shut down all the robots?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded his head.

"Ok then."

* * *

Once they were inside, they quickly and quietly looked for the command center. They found lots of rooms but not a command center.

"Where is it?" Isabella asked. Then, Ferb pointed across the hall to a door that said "Command Center".

"Wow. How did we not see that before?" The three then walked up the door and were about to open it when…

How are we going to take down the robots in here that are controlling everything?" Isabella asked.

"Ferb," Phineas said. Ferb then pulled out three of their baseball catcher guns (the ones where you can control the baseball).

"You guys are always one step ahead, aren't you?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes we are." They then proceeded to open the door, but when they opened the door they got a run for their money.

"Mitch! How did you know we were coming?" Phineas asked. Mitch then pointed behind him at the monitors showing all the security camera footage.

"Oh."

"Guards, take them away," Mitch said. But the three were too fast for them. They shot down about half the robot guards before they even moved. However, the other ones knocked them down just as fast and took Isabella.

"Isabella!" Phineas shouted.

* * *

**How do you like it so far? I would like to hear from you guys on what you think. Also, what do you think should happen later in the story? I also have one more person added to the Wall of Fame and an honorable mention:**

**1. D. - question completion **

** 2. Atalus- honorable mention(already on the wall)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry about the typo in the last chapter. The first person on the Wall of Fame was D. T. Guthary. Also, this chapter is dedicated to them for giving me the idea. Send me your ideas and I might put them in my story. Ideas for other stories are good, too. I already have an idea for another story so I will tell you about that closer to when this is done. Anyways, please read and enjoy.**

* * *

[_"Isabella!" Phineas shouted._]

(3rd Person POV)

"We have to go save her!" Phineas said to Ferb. But then a tall figure in a lab coat with a German accent, a man with a balloon for a head, a platypus with a fedora and Meap came in the room. The platypus looked very shocked and quickly went on all fours and took off his fedora.

"Perry?" Phineas asked quiet shocked. Ferb was shocked as well but he just had a shocked look on his face. Perry smiled slightly.

"You know him?" the tall man with the lab coat asked.

"He's our pet," Phineas said.

"Well he's my nemesis. I'm Dr. Doofenshmirtz and this is Balloony."

"How did you guys meet Meap?" Phineas asked.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

"Well, Perry the Platypus. I have you trapped and there is nothing you can do about it. Recently, I have discovered a source of cuteonium nearby. That stuff was nasty when I drank it in Seattle but this was ten times more powerful than before. So I thought that I could harness the power and use it to take over the Tri- State Area." Just then, Perry kicked Doofenshmirtz in the face.

"Perry the Platypus! How did you escape?" Perry then held up the pair of scissors he used to cut the ropes holding him.

"Oh."

"Agent P! Come in," Perry's looked down at his watch.

"It seems that your owners have been capture by Mitch. Go help them and try to keep your idea under wraps." Perry saluted and Major Monogram left.

"Hey, do you mind if I tag along with you? I want to see my old friend, Balloony." Perry rolled his eyes and waved his hand to show that he could come along.

_When they got to the ship_

"Wow, what's the coincidence that the cuteonium is here along with Balloony and you owners." Secretly, that's what scared Perry the most.

The two walked down a hall for about two seconds when a bunch of robots surrounded them.

"Robot minions! Oh, I hate these guys," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. Then they started to fight the robots. Perry did most of the work but Doofenshmirtz did take down two of them. When they were almost done, a dozen more came out, but one more person came out with them.

"Balloony!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. Balloony took down all of the robots in seconds. Then a small figure with a pink head ran past them being chased by more robots. Balloony took out those robots as well.

"Thanks for your help," Meap said.

"Hey, do you mind if we come with you?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"That's fine by me."

_End Flashback_

"Now just one last question, Perry's a secret agent?" Phineas asked.

Perry held up his watch and Major Monogram showed up.

"Hello Phineas and Ferb. Yes, Perry is a secret agent. I will need to speak with you after this predicament has been resolved. Monogram out."

"Um, have you forgotten what's happened? Isabella has been captured and we need to save her," Meap said.

"Right! So let's go save Isabella!" Phineas said.

* * *

**How do you guys like this story so far? Where do you think this should go? And if you want to be on the wall, answer this: what show did Doofenshmirtz say something similar to "Robot minions! Oh I hate these guys"? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I'm back with the next chapter. This chapter goes out to Atalus for giving me my next idea. I also have two more people added to the Wall. They are:**

**1. Emmi 194- question completion**

**2. D. T. Guthary- honorable mention**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

The group of six (Phineas, Ferb, Meap, Perry, Doofenshmirtz and Balloony) ran down the hallway the robots carried off Isabella. But what they saw was more shocking than Perry being a secret agent.

"The Regurgitator!" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old nemesis and employee. If you're here to get the girl you're too late. Mitch just ran off with here down that way."

"Thanks for the information," Phineas said.

"Hey can I come along with you?" The Regurgitator asked.

"Sure, come on."

After about five minutes of walking, they finally found Mitch with Isabella in his holding cells. But when Mitch saw them coming he ran away.

"Hey get back here!" Phineas shouted.

"You guys go catch him. I'll get Isabella out." The group then ran after Mitch and Isabella and Phineas were alone.

"Don't worry Isabella. I'll get you out of there."

"Oh Phineas, what are we going to do? Mitch is after me and will stop at nothing to get ahold of my cuteness. And those other guys don't seem too nice either."

"Yeah, I don't trust them either. I just wanted to keep an eye on them so they don't try to pull something over on us." Phineas finally got the lock open and Isabella ran out and hugged him.

"Phineas, I don't know what I would do without you." They then shared a quick kiss before going to help the others. When they finally got there, a battle was raging in a giant loading deck. Mitch was sending out dozens of his robots, Meap and Perry were jumping around destroying robots, Ferb was hitting robots with one of their baseball catching guns, Doofenshmirtz was shooting robots with a laser and the Regurgitator was bashing robots with his fists. Phineas and Isabella quickly ran to Ferb.

"What happened?" Phineas asked Ferb.

_Flashback_

"We have you cornered and outnumbered, Mitch. Just surrender," Meap said.

"Outnumbered? Well we'll see about that," Mitch said. He then pressed a button that made dozens off robots appear.

"Attack!" Meap and Mitch said at the same time. Then the two sides engaged in a massive battle.

_End Flashback_

"Well, we're here to help. Where are more of those baseball guns at?" Isabella asked. Ferb then handed one to each of them and they got to work.

"Isabella, stay close to Ferb. I'm going to get Mitch," Phineas said. He then ran off to find Meap.

"Meap! Help me take down Mitch." Meap nodded and followed Phineas over to where Mitch was. When he saw them, Mitch ran to a door. Phineas noticed this and closed the door right on top of Mitch (it's one of those mechanical doors that open and close by moving up and down). Meap then put handcuffs on him and called for reinforcements. The battle outside was almost done so help was close by and Mitch was taken away. But then…

"Phineas!" Isabella screamed. She was being taken away by the Regurgitator! He quickly made an escape to his ship, which was actually parked in the room they were in. Everyone was too late to catch up with him and he flew off.

"Come on guys! Get in my ship," Meap shouted. Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Meap all ran to his ship when Phineas asked, "Hey, where's Doofenshmirtz?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And sorry for putting a cliffhanger right there (even though you probably know where he is). What do you think should happen next? If you do give me an idea, I'll probably put it in my story and dedicate the chapter to you. But anyways, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Here is the next chapter and it is dedicated, once again, to D. T. Guthary for giving me another idea. If you want a chapter dedicated to you, send me an idea and I'll most likely use it in a chapter. So without further ado, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

"Trust me Phineas. Doofenshmirtz is the least of our problems right now. It seems that the Regurgitator is flying back to Earth, so now we have to be careful with what we blow up," Meap said.

"When did we blow anything up?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, we will blow something up?" Ferb said.

"You're always a man of action, Ferb," Phineas said.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me in on your evil scheme," Doofenshmirtz said to The Regurgitator.

"Well, you did know something about building things when you worked for me, so I kind of needed your help to make a ray that would run on the girl's cuteness and would be destructive."

"No problem. I'll work on it once we get to my house."

"No, work on it now!" The Regurgitator said and then an evil flash of lightning appeared out of nowhere.

"Where is that coming from? Hey, where's Balloony?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

* * *

Balloony was in a ship going to Mitch's planet that he built and had drawn a mustache on his face with a translator marker.

"I'll show that loser, Doofenshmirtz. I'll show them all. Mwahhahahaha!"

* * *

"Ok Phineas and Ferb, we need to come up with a plan to get Isabella back and taken to a safe place and to take down The Regurgitator. Any ideas?" Meap asked.

"We could make clones of ourselves that would fight The Regurgitator while we get Isabella and get her to a safe place." Phineas said.

Perry then came up with a plan. He tapped Meap on the shoulder and pointed at his mustache.

"You want my mustache? I've got more in the back; just go get one from there." Perry went and looked for the mustaches and found one he liked and put it on.

"We could go back to my lair and I could ask Monogram to give your memories back temporarily so you remember you second dimensional selves and we could bring them here to help fight The Regurgitator."

"Perry! That's genius! But how do we get to your lair?" Phineas asked.

"Just go back home and I'll show you."

* * *

**How do you guys like it so far? What do you think should happen next? Any idea what Balloony is going to do? Why am I asking you all these questions? I hope you like the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back with the next chapter that will surely **_**blow your mind.**_** That's an inside joke that you'll find out later. But anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Brenda (guest) and iheartphinabella05. Thanks for those ideas and keep sending ideas!**

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Isabella was locked in a cage next to where Doofenshmirtz was building his evil device. She came up with a plan of her own to get out of the cage.

"Doofenshmirtz, are you sure you want to hurt me?" Isabella asked him in her cutest sad face. At the look of that, Dr. D instantly became under her spell.

"Hey, Regurgitator, I'm done with you and letting go of the girl." He then pressed a button and activated a self-destruct feature on the ship. He then quickly got in an escape ship and left. It happened so fast that The Regurgitator didn't even know what happened.

"Wait what!" The ship then blew up and there was one less person after Isabella.

* * *

When Phineas, Ferb, Meap and Perry got to Phineas' home, Perry went straight to the tree in the back yard. He then pushed his hand into the tree and a door opened up.

"Has that been there the whole time?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes it has." Perry then jumped into the tree and the rest followed suit. When they got to the bottom, they were in for quite a shock. They were left completely speechless. While they were staring in ah, Perry logged in and told Major Monogram the situation. He then walked into Agent P's lair in about 30 seconds (seeing that he would have to speak with the kids about what happened). When he got there, Phineas, Ferb and Meap were out of their state of shock.

"I have agreed to let you remember your time in the second dimension temporarily. Go sit under the memory eraser. I can give you back your memory, despite the name." After a couple of minutes, they had fully regained their memories and were shocked at what happened.

"We battled a bunch of robots!" Phineas said.

"Isabella kissed you, and that's the first thing you thought of?" Ferb asked. Phineas then turned a little red.

"Back to the situation, I already sent Carl to go get your second dimensional selves. They should be here momentarily." After he said that, alternate dimension Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Perry (Platyborg) walked in.

"Hey, long times no see," Phineas said.

"Same to you," Alt. Phineas said. "And were already caught up on the situation, so let's go save Isabella."

"Major Monogram, it seems that the girl is at Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Then we're going to Dr. D's!" Phineas said. The group then left for the impending battle to come.

* * *

When they got there, they saw a ship leaving.

"That's Dr. Doofenshmirtz' ship, after him!" Alt. Candace said.

_Flashback_

"Can I go home now?" Isabella asked.

"No, in fact were going back into space. Look at this note."

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz,_

_If you ever want to see your daughter again, you will bring the girl to me at the planet Mitch built. If you don't, you will never see your daughter again and you will never see the light of day again._

_From, Balloony_

_End Flashback_

* * *

**How do you like the story? I also want more ideas from you guys. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while. I was either busy or I had writers block. So thanks guys for sticking with me. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Meap and the Alternate Dimension versions all headed to Meap's ship. Despite the number of people, they all fit in the ship.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Phineas asked.

"Well, since it's only Dr. D we're dealing with, I guess we could all just attack him. I mean, I've done it over one hundred times," Perry said.

"I'm down with that," Alt. Candace said.

"Ditto!" Alt. Isabella said.

"If Isabella's there, then so am I," Alt. Phineas said with a dreamy look in his eyes. Alt. Isabella had the same look.

"Wait, are you to dating?" Phineas said.

"Well, yeah. Whatever happens to you almost always happens to use except in opposite form. So since you told Isabella you liked her, Alt. Isabella told me she liked me," Alt. Phineas said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can talk about that later because were here. And it seems that we're at Mitch's planet," Meap said.

* * *

"Ok Balloony, where's my daughter?" Doofenshmirtz asked. He and Isabella were in Balloony's lair. He then brought out Vanessa tied up and gagged.

"Vanessa!" Heinz shouted. He then ran up to her, but was stopped by Balloony.

"Give me the girl first."

"Fine." Dr. D then handed over the tied up Isabella and ran over to Vanessa. Before he could get to her though, Phineas and his friends burst in.

"Stop right there!" Meap shouted.

"Oh, not so fast! Doofenshmirtz has just handed over the girl to me," Balloony said.

"Guys get him!" Phineas shouted. They all ran forward but were stopped, except Perry and Meap.

"Hahaha! You are all trapped in my human magnet," Balloony said. He then was hit in the face by Meap.

"Wait, how did you escape? Oh, wait, you're not human." He then was attacked by Meap again, but he quickly intercepted and threw him across the room. Perry then went to attack, but was through right next to Meap.

"Hey! No one hurts Perry but ME!" Doofenshmirtz shouted and then ran at Balloony. Balloony was caught off guard and was suddenly hit in the face, and popped. The human magnet then turned off and the group ran towards Meap and Perry.

"Are you guys alright?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah but Doofenshmirtz, you never wanted Isabella?" Perry asked.

"Of course not, I only handed her over to get my daughter." While everyone was talking, Phineas and Isabella walked off to the side.

"Oh, Phineas. Thank you for coming to get me." Isabella said.

"What did you think? I was just going to leave you in the clutches' of evil people?"

"Of course not. Now come here." She then pulled him in close and kissed him passionately. After a second of shock, he regained his composure and kissed back. It was a true happy ending.

* * *

**So that's the end of this story. How did you guys like it? I would really like to hear from you. And since this story's over, it's time for possibly another one. What do you guys think? Should I write another story? And what should it be about? Oh, and one last question, what type (genre) of stories do you like to read when you're reading Phineas and Ferb fan fiction? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
